Runnin' Home To You
by RydellaKuranCarson
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Kurtbastian reconnect after Blaine cheats.
1. Runnin' Home To You

There were times where Sebastian had no idea how he had managed to trick Kurt into dating him, and in turn how he let Kurt trick him into dating at all. He supposed it had to do with the way his eyes fucking sparkled when he had clearly won. Maybe it was the way his teeth just peeked out from behind his top lip when he grinned. No, it had to be how he looked in the morning after they'd had particularly vigorous, rough sex. All fucked out and soft, very well sated if Sebastian had anything to say about it. What tops it all is the way Kurt found it in himself to forgive Sebastian for everything that had happened, the way Kurt peered into what was left of his soul. They way he took that piece of Sebastian's soul and nurtured it, brought it back to life, and made him feel like he could be worth something. Fuck, the way Kurt looked at him sometimes drove him insane. It was a blessing and a curse to have Kurt Hummel look at you with those eyes. If they contained a tsunami it could either mean someone was about to face Kurt's wrath or that Sebastian was about to

get laid. God help the poor person that faced the cold grey eyes he could sometimes have. That meant you had hurt someone he loved, it meant you needed to run or you would wind up at the bottom of a lake and no one would find you. Then there was the ethereal almost sea foam green they would turn when Kurt was completely at ease. Most importantly Kurt loved him for all he was, faults included.

They both had many flaws, ones they knew intimately. Kurt had definitely gotten further along in that process and faster than Sebastian had, which was to be expected. Sebastian had somehow managed to have a pretty great home life, his dad being an awkward dork. His maman a modelesque, incredibly sassy woman. Kurt had his father of course who was as a supportive as he could be, especially being born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Sebastian supposed Kurt also had Carole, and Finn when the oaf wasn't busy trying to suck the she-hobbit's lungs out through her scary flotation devices she likes to call lips. Satan and Britt could be counted as well, after all, Kurt took Lady Lips as a compliment when it came from Satan. Lopez was one of kind if she could turn an insult of that caliber into an endearment. The one (and only, trust him, even Sebastian wasn't moronic enough to try again) time he'd heard it used he'd snickered and repeated the name when he had seen Kurt again later that day. To say that Sebastian was scared when he realized it was a bad idea would be a gross understatement. He was still scarred for life and to top it off, he and Kurt lived together. Whenever Sebastian even made a slight comment about the other being too feminine all Kurt had to do was give him a look, raise his perfectly shaped eyebrow, and Sebastian's mouth would immediately snap shut. That's not to say that he and Kurt don't fight, in fact, they squabble like an elderly couple in their 50th year of marriage. They both gave as good as they got and people often retreated as soon as the two of them got started. It made Sebastian grin like a maniac to know he had that much power when it came to his scathing wit. Kurt too felt a little bit of a thrill when he realized just how much his and Sebastian's banter impacted the people around them. To the males it acted as an impressive, albeit intense, bout of foreplay. Thinking back on it they had realized they'd like the banter, the heat it brought to the table, even back in high school where everything had went to shit.

Sebastian didn't quite understand how he'd got to the point he was at now, sitting in the center of their bed and contemplating life with Kurt. At first Sebastian had been looking for an old notebook he'd kept from his days as a 14 year old sap. He'd been the kid that wrote sugary sweet love songs about some big gay love that would magically materialize at some point in his life. Most people assumed that Sebastian's lack of belief in love came from his parents, which hello, what even. His parents were sickeningly in love and very much so together. So no, it didn't come from their supposedly unstable relationship but rather stemming from the incident with his grandmother. He had been 15 at the time, nervous, awkward, gangly Sebastian standing in the hallway connected to his grandmother's library. He remembers being more frightened of her reaction to him coming out than he had his own maman. His grandmother had been there for every important event in his measly 15 years of life. So when pre-growth spurt Sebastian stood,smiling softly, finally having come to accept himself, only to have his grandmother's face take on a furiously disgusted expression. He was crushed, she had sneered at him, but only for a moment before she schooled her face into a disinterested mask and calmly told him to leave. It had been kind of a blur afterwards, Sebastian vaguely remembers screaming matches in which his own grandmother called him an abomination. Abomination is honestly one of the more tame things he had to hear come from his once beloved grandmother's mouth.

Depressing as her rejection was, it hadn't been what sparked his disbelief in love. What came after was the catalyst, his grandparents subsequent divorce. His grandfather, with whom he hadn't been as close to, had sided with Sebastian. In one particularly nasty spat he had called his wife's inability to love unconditionally a disgrace to the Smythe family. Needless to say Sebastian had been incredibly shocked and relieved to find that his grandfather who usually seemed stoic and a little closed off, still loved him. It meant more to Sebastian than he would ever be able to describe. Kurt hadn't met a lot of his family aside from his parents despite the fact that they'd been dating for over 2 years. His mother adored Kurt and quite enjoyed his company when it came to events that involved particularly small minded designers and models alike. His father had been skeptical when Sebastian had brought Kurt home and introduced him on one of his visits from New York. He hadn't believed that Sebastian even had even had a boyfriend until he was stood right of him politely extending his hand with a soft greeting. When Kurt had complimented their dinner in perfect french and then compared it to the purr of a finely tuned engine you could see the stars in Theodore Scythe's eyes. Adelaide could be seen smiling smugly at her husband from across the table, knowing full well that the boy would be accepted as soon as he had walked into the house.

Sebastian shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing he had gotten way off track. He had been trying to find the notebook and instead became distracted by his love for Kurt. Although if he was completely honest he had also been trying to find the ring that Satan so graciously helped him pick out at a previous date. He'd only only lost it a little bit, and Kurt tended to find everything without meaning to. Sebastian would be extremely embarrassed if he had to ask his, hopefully, soon to be fiance for help finding the engagement ring. The notebook was important as well as it had a newly added song he'd started writing almost as soon as he'd realized how he felt about Kurt. So maybe Sebastian wasn't exactly the naive 14 year old who dreamed of an extravagant wedding, planned to perfection, that he would share with his one true love that he of course found at first sight. Kurt made him want to be that kid again, the one so willing to believe in romance. So when he'd been shopping for groceries and other miscellaneous items, per Kurt's request, for their apartment and his eye had been drawn to a jewelry store, he had panicked. He'd actually panicked pretty severely before Satan made herself known by digging her talons into his arm and dragging him away. When they were alone she had plainly told him that she could smell the stench of weakness from miles away, in response to his obviously flabbergasted expression. He babbled his way through an awkward explanation of needing socks made of giraffe eyelashes and maybe a ring because he really loved Kurt. Sebastian cringed but smiled slightly when he felt the outside of the tiny box that contained the fate of his future. He absolutely grinned when he also found his acoustic guitar at the back of their very full closet. He plucked the strings gently trying to get a feel for things, he hadn't played in so long. Sebastian let out a puff of air in frustration when he realized he hadn't found his notebook, as he got up off the edge of the bed he valiantly checked in his side drawer once last time. The excited shriek he let out could rival Kurt's any day, though he would never admit that.

Sighing in satisfaction, he slowly climbed back onto the bed, snatching up his guitar as he did so. Once settled he opened his notebook and glances at the sheet music held on one the last pages. Taking a deep breath he arranged his fingers on the neck of the guitar, his other hand settled with his fingers on the strings, he began to play. A few hours and quite a bit of panicking and second guessing his decision, because what if Kurt said NO? Sebastian had finally calmed down enough to cook dinner and set the mood. Ultimately, if Kurt said no Sebastian would be devastated, he didn't think the boy man would but it was still a fear. He knew he wasn't the fairy tale prince and that's what Kurt deserved. Before Sebastian could give himself a major panic attack, he heard the tell tale signs of Kurt opening the front door. "Bas, where are you?" Kurt shouted in a distracted tone, Sebastian did an awkward shuffle from the kitchen to the entrance. He was promptly engulfed in a hug that to anyone else would have seemed smothering. Kurt gave the best hugs, he gave the kind of hugs that warmed you to your core. The kind of hugs that made Sebastian squeeze Kurt even closer, the kind that made him lower his head and snuffle quietly into his lover's neck. "I made dinner, and I kinda have something I want to show you afterwards." Sebastian whispered before detaching himself from Kurt, moving away he fidgeted with his fingers. Kurt looked at him warily, only for a moment, smiling that secret smile. He moved to sit in the chair Sebastian had pulled out for him, staring bewilderment at the romantic dinner in front of him. They ate slowly, a heavy silence permeating the air. After everything had been cleaned up and they had retreated to the living room, Sebastian nervously turned to Kurt, pulling his guitar out from behind the couch. Kurt settled on his usual side of the couch, folding his hands together in his lap, biting his lip with a concerned look. "I uh, I wrote you something, I'm not very good with words, but I've been told I'm pretty good with music. So here we go." Sebastian sighed, playing the opening notes to his newly written song.

 **Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute**

 **This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me**

 **All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you**

 **And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you**

 **All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you**

 **Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute**

Sebastian opened his eyes, having unknowingly closed them when he had started getting into the song. He heard a sniffle, his head snapping up in alarm, Kurt was crying softly. It made him panic a little bit, he hadn't meant to make Kurt cry. "I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Sebastian yelling flailing frantically. Kurt snorted, brushing away the last of his tears, "Don't worry, they're happy tears, that was incredibly sweet, I love you, you dork.". Kurt surged forward nearly smashing their faces together with his enthusiasm. He calmed himself and kissed Sebastian tenderly, pulling away and holding Sebastian's face delicately. "I love you too, more than anyone or anything. So since we've established that we love each other, do you maybe wanna marry me or whatever?" Sebastian stuttered, blurting out the last part hurriedly. He had someone managed to sink down onto one knee and pull out the ring without displacing Kurt's soft hands. A noise that was a cross between and squawk and a squeal was released from Kurt's mouth as he squished Sebastian face in his hands. "Ish that a yesh?" Sebastian asked laughing as much as he could with fish face. "You're an idiot, of course I'll marry you, you sir, are stuck with my crazy ass." He replied grinning, letting his teeth peek out. Sebastian decided that tonight couldn't have been more successful, he had said yes. Sebastian wasn't perfect, neither was Kurt, and their marriage wouldn't be either. But at the very least they both knew they had someone to come running home to.


	2. We Were Meant To Be (A Complete Mess)

Describing Kurt's re-connection with one Sebastian Smythe as a surprise would be a vast understatement. He would like to say he was civil about it, that he was the bigger person, he'd definitely be lying. It happened on a cliche Friday night, Kurt had been out with friends from work, when out of the corner of his eye he'd seen a familiar face. Instead of being an actual human, you know, like most would have. Kurt had walked up and insulted him immediately, to which Kurt was met with with a squawk resembling a pterodactyl. The squawk was followed by a spray of whatever Sebastian's friends were drinking and some choking on Sebastian's part. Kurt's eyes had widened and he'd started flapping his hands around before tactlessly blurting out "Fuck, I didn't mean for you to die, I'm really sorry." This only succeeded in making Sebastian's friends laugh harder, granted they had immediately stopped at the sight of Kurt's patented bitch stare. Even Sebastian had stopped choking, finally, to look at Kurt in awe. That hadn't been a very good moment for Kurt at all, despite the joy he got out of frightening the other men. Kurt could say,without a doubt, that he was possibly the worst human being in existence. "That was an asshole move, I'm not going to lie, I figured I'd be the one unable to contain myself in your presence." Sebastian wheezed, hand dramatically splayed across his chest. Kurt flushed and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. "To be completely honest I thought so too." Kurt replied. This caused Sebastian to break out the brightest grin Kurt had ever seen, and he'd been around one Finn Hudson. The laugh that rang through was magnificently bright, and incredibly attractive, not that Kurt would ever tell him that. The guys ego was already too large for his body, imagine if he of all people complimented him.

Sebastian could safely say that Kurt's greeting had been a shock, not to mention a defining moment in their progressing relationship. It was definitely the highlight of his week, apart from the violent choking and his friends subsequent thundering laughter at his expense. It was well worth it to see them shut up by the patented Hummel Bitch Stare. Sebastian himself had been on the receiving end of that more than he'd ever care to admit, thinking about it sent a little thrill down his spine. Feisty Kurt was his favourite Kurt after all. On a side note since when had he started calling him Kurt instead of Hummel or Betty White? Whatever, the point was that Kurt was in front of him apologizing and flailing in an awkward way. Sebastian has managed to wheeze out a response, with which Kurt had agreed, and wasn't that just weird. Kurt agreeing with anything he had to say, Sebastian would hold it against him for the foreseeable future. "So where's Blaine, I thought you two would have been well on your way to being happily married by now?" Sebastian questioned, clearing his throat for the last time. If Sebastian was the same person he had been in high school watching Kurt's face crumple would have made his world a much better place. Unfortunately Sebastian had turned over a new leaf and now it just made him kinda uncomfortable and something else he didn't want to name. Guilt, it was guilt, which was gross. Shit he shouldn't have asked because the other male looked he was about to cry violently, and maybe punch someone. Sebastian hoped it wasn't him, he had some sense of self-preservation, he could also admit that Kurt had some nice arms. Said arms would probably pack a punch, pun intended. Kurt sputtered a little bit, eyes turning a slate grey as he collected himself and his face turned stony. "He fucked someone else and decided it was my fault." he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Sebastian guessed that even his friends could catch a clue, as he watched them inch away and make excuses to leave, to be fair they were probably afraid of Kurt too. He was not going to lie, he was a little afraid of him too. Sebastian was man enough to admit that at the very least, he was also man enough to admit that Hummel had become hot. Before he got too off track Sebastian turned his head to once again face Kurt, taking in the icy stare. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, it wasn't me though." Kurt let out such a boisterous laugh it nearly caused him to fall out of his seat. "Don't worry, I know it wasn't, I asked as soon as he told me." Kurt gasped out as he finally stopped laughing. On one hand he probably should have been offended that Kurt immediately thought it was him, but on the other hand they hadn't been friends so he had no reason to think that the other man wouldn't still be a raging man whore. Sebastian shook his head, harder than he needed to really, gesturing for Kurt to take a seat and make himself comfortable. Kurt hesitated, making eye contact with one of his friends who Sebastian had forgotten all about. The whole incident within the last 20 minutes or so had been a great distraction okay, sue him. Kurt's friend nodded and Kurt smirked in return, he looked Sebastian in the eye and made himself very at home in the seat directly across from him. He was a little surprised that the other man had given up time with his friends to spend a moment with Sebastian on purpose. The taller man had fully expected the other to abandon him as soon as he had apologized for the choking incident and the insult. At any rate it gave the green eyed man time to fully appreciate the changes to Kurt Hummel, New York had been very kind the specimen in question.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure why he chose to sit with Sebastian, he supposed it had something to do with morbid curiosity. The fact that the latter had become even more attractive somehow didn't hurt at all. From his emerald eyes, that had always been breathtaking even when he was being a piece of shit, to his lean muscles and less obnoxious hair. Growing up had done wonders for Sebastian Smythe, of course it had, why would he look anything less than perfect. Kurt was no slouch either, he'd been working out due to stage combat and dance. If the lingering looks he was getting from members of all genders was any indication, he definitely wasn't as ugly or undesirable as people made him feel. He'd been told his eyes were mesmerizing, never choosing a solid colour to stick with. They were his mothers eyes, and he was ridiculously proud of them. "So what's Kurt Hummel doing with his life, what happened with that theatre school?" Sebastian drawled leaning towards Kurt. Kurt startled slightly, flailing a little, he forgot the other man was there. "I didn't get in, but I'm working at Vogue currently, as well as Spotlight Diner." Kurt sighed, cringing a little as he awaited Sebastian response. Sebastian eyebrows did a strange dance before staying raised, he looked shocked and a little bit angry? "You mean to tell me that the tiny she-hobbit got in, but you didn't? Well that's a load of bullshit, but Vogue is impressive, can't say I've been to the Spotlight Diner. What is it?" Well, he reacted better than Kurt had anticipated, he'd assumed that he'd have stalked off after giving Sebastian a much deserved tongue lashing. "I guess, she stalked the dean. But Isabelle loves me and Vogue is honestly my home away from home. Spotlight Diner is exactly what it sounds like, uniformed servers that sing, you can request songs or just go up and sing yourself." Kurt responded, rolling his eyes as he thought of Rachel trying to seize the stage at any given moment. Sebastian let out a snort, he could probably guess exactly what he was thinking of.

The she-hobbit could sing, Sebastian would give her that, but she was annoying and her speaking voice was shrill and bordered on shrieking. He was about to loudly question how she'd even gotten in, but then Kurt had said she stalked the dean. Which, what the hell, who does that? Apparently Rachel Berry, Sebastian didn't think he would ever understand why Kurt stood by her side for so long. Sure she was dating his colossal oaf of a brother but that didn't mean Kurt had to spend time with her alone on purpose. The she-hobbit reminded Sebastian of Blaine now that he thought about it, if Kurt didn't really like her how had he fallen in love with Blaine, they're basically the same person. Gross, he wanted into the pants of male Rachel Berry. Sebastian wondered if he was physically cringing because Kurt was holding in laughter, covering his mouth with his soft looking hand. It wasn't stifling his giggling but it made Sebastian proud for having made him laugh. "Sorry, sorry, the look on your face! You look like someone violently killed your boner." Kurt wheezed, unable to stop giggling. It was a good thing Kurt was otherwise he'd be offended, as it was he was surprised at the colourful language the pale man displayed. "You've learned quite the vocabulary since high school haven't you princess?"Sebastian asked imploringly. Kurt didn't even blush he just raised a sculpted eyebrow and smiled. "Damn right I fucking did." Damn was right, Kurt had grown up in many ways, and as the night came to a close Sebastian asked for his number.

The next few weeks prove to be a challenge, trying to maintain a friendship with one Sebastian Smythe, trying to get over Blaine and helping Rachel with the Winter Showcase. Kurt decided that somehow the friendship with Sebastian was the easiest to deal with. Rachel was being even more of a diva than normal and anytime he would bring up the fact that he wasn't her slave she would bring up NYADA. Which was just a bitch move, not that Kurt would tell her that, he didn't want to deal with the drama that would cause. Sometimes it didn't make sense to Kurt as to why he was even her friend at all when she could be entirely unbearable. Sebastian had pointed this out on many of their coffee adventures, they were definitely not dates. Santana kept insisting they were dates, Kurt would know if was on a date with someone, he wasn't that dense. Spoiler alert, he was that dense, it took weeks of Sebastian weirdly paying for their drinks and glaring at other males. At first he was just confused, then Santana had clued him in. Kurt wasn't ready to date, so he may have panicked a bit and tried to deny Sebastian's feelings. Satan rolled her eyes, slapping him upside the head and turned his attention to the fact that he'd been actively participating in the dates. Now that he thought about it, short of actually holding hands and kissing they really kind of were dating, and no Satan that one time you got us drunk doesn't count. Besides what grown adult decides to play spin the bottle at a get together? Kurt and Sebastian definitely needed to have a conversation. Kurt texted to confirm their coffee date for the next day, it was always a yes, he didn't know why he even checked. Now that he knew it was a date he wasn't sure what to feel, shouldn't he be freaking out? His ex had cheated on him a month or so ago now, and wow had it really been that long? Kurt needed to collect his thoughts and really think things through, why didn't the prospect of dating the other man scare him as much as it should?

So maybe Sebastian was a little bit into Kurt, he wanted to lie and say he didn't know when it happened. But he knew it couldn't, it had been one of their Sunday brunches, it was lightly sprinkling and and Kurt was wearing the one button up that made his eyes look like the sea. It was that exact item of clothing that caused Sebastian to be distracted enough to walk face first into the glass entrance of their favourite cafe. In his defence, the shirt was gloriously tight, and Kurt's jacket had been open. At least he hadn't broken his nose, but who knew so much blood could come from one's nose? Apparently Kurt, which was no surprise, the man had so many layers it was difficult to keep up. Sebastian was bleeding profusely, and a little mortified by his utter lack of grace when it came to being around the stunning man. He almost longed for the days where he was nothing but an obstacle in his quest to get to Blaine. Almost, but Blaine was clearly a moron, and Kurt meant way too much to give it up now anyway. Embarrassingly enough Kurt meant more than anyone had barring his family, especially his older sister Eleonore. He absolutely adored his sister and he was both delighted and horrified at the thought of the two being in the same vicinity. Kurt would fit in so well with his family, and since when had Sebastian been worried about anything other than school and a quick fuck? "Geez, are you even capable of walking? I know I'm fabulous but no need to injure yourself." Kurt mumbled grabbing napkins to clean up Sebastian's blood. Sebastian almost choked, turning a vibrant red. Kurt turned the same colour so Sebastian didn't feel that bad. "So, when were you going to tell me we were dating?" Kurt sputtered, pressing the napkins a bit too harshly against Sebastian's face. Sebastian winced, both from the force of the napkins being crushed into his sore nose and from the question. "Honestly I just figured it out, and I thought you already knew." He grumbled, trying not to make direct eye contact.

"Well then, what do we do now that we know that we've been dating?" Kurt squeaked, slowly wiping the blood off Sebastian's face. Sebastian managed to flush even further and raised his eyes to finally meet Kurt's gaze. "We could uh-we could continue dating? I mean only if you want you don't have to, I mean I'm not the best at this and I don't really date but I think it might be worth it if it's you. No pressure, you can tell me to fuck off." He rushed out, hastily looking back down. Kurt grabbed his face pulling it up slightly so he faced forward huffing loudly. " You've gotta keep your head up stupid, you'll get blood everywhere again if you don't. But I suppose I would be open to trial dating, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet but I kind of like your dumb ass. It also seems like you could benefit from having someone as graceful as me around." Kurt replied smiling softly. Holy shit Sebastian Smythe was dating someone, dating Kurt Hummel to be exact. He needed to call his parents and his friends, and probably his sister, they'd never believe that he was dating someone. On a side note, that fucking smile, god he was trying to kill him. "Yeah yeah, that could work, and hey I'm not usually this bad. I have a weakness for pretty things." Sebastian whined pouting. It was worth for the way Kurt flushed and his eyes glittered, for the sound of his laugh as he threw his head back as if it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. Sebastian supposed it might have been if he was thinking what he was thinking. "I never thought I'd see the day that Sebastian would called me a pretty thing." Kurt giggled wiping tears from his eyes. Sebastian couldn't help but huff out a laugh at Kurt's response, he was totally thinking what Sebastian thought he was. "You are very pretty, so pretty in fact that we should go on a proper date. But first, I need to use the restroom and wash my face and hands." He snorted, moving Kurt's hands away from his face.

Fuck, Satan was right, they were dating. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact Kurt kind of liked the idea of dating Sebastian. That didn't mean he was completely over Blaine, nor did it mean he was ready for a long term relationship. But maybe it could be worth it to see what kind of person Sebastian was underneath all the bravado. If there conversation was any indication he was kind of a dork, an endearing dork. Sebastian heads out of the bathroom making a beeline for where Kurt is currently seated. "How did I forget that public restrooms are disgusting." Sebastian grumbles, moving to sit beside Kurt. They ordered food, enjoying their time together, Sebastian wouldn't let Kurt pay. Sebastian turned to Kurt, abruptly stood grabbing Kurt's hand in his and hauled him into a standing position. "C'mon it's still raining a bit and I want to take you somewhere." Sebastian laughs pulling Kurt along with him. They arrive at a small park approximately fifteen minutes away from the cafe, Sebastian drags Kurt over to the small bench sitting underneath a willow tree. Once seated Sebastian beams at Kurt as he sneakily grabs the other man's hand in his own. "So, tell me, who exactly is Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt whispers, leaning closer to Sebastian. The man starts babbling about anything and everything, from him studying to be a doctor to his sister in her last years of university. He talks about his mother and her modelling and his father and how much he reminds him of Finn. He talks for so long that he doesn't notice the fond look Kurt is giving him and how his eyes have softened. He finally notices that Kurt has been silent and gestures for him to share too. Kurt tells him about his father and working at his garage, he tells him about Finn and how much he loves having a brother. He tells him about how Carol isn't his mom but how she's just as amazing. Watching him talk so fondly about the people he loves makes Sebastian melt and he can't help it. He reaches for Kurt's face, leans forward and kisses him softly. Kurt stops talking and timidly returns the kiss, and this Sebastian thinks, is how their story begins.


End file.
